seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gale
Gale is one of the higher and well known marines. At the rank of Vice Admiral, he is known throughout the marine system. He was named through the world as the Emerald Blade of The Marines. Appearance Gale is a tall (6ft) pale skinned man with emerald green hair. He has rusty brown eyes, with a scar over his right eye. His smile makes him seem like he's plotting something. He wears a green blazer over a green vest and a white collared shirt with a bright red tie. He also has pure white pants with straps over them, and white squared toed shoes. Personality Gale is a very goal oriented person. He lets nothing get in the way of him completing the mission he is given. When he has nothing to focus on or worry about he's a fun loving guy. He loves the thrill of a fight, and sometimes gets to involved to the point where he doesn't notice whats going on around him. Relationships Marines Gale's relationship with the marines is strong. He obeys his orders, while still following his sense of justice. All his love, he's wanted to be a marine and now he's chasing his dream to the top. Allies Hyperion Hyperion and Gale have worked together on numerous projects and missions, they've taken down several big time pirates, but they don't seem to get along. Gale sees Hyperion as a rival, anything Hyperion does, he has to do better. Sometimes they break into fights over complete nonsense, but deep down their true friends. Georgiana Georgiana is his twin sister. They've grown up together, fought each other, fought for each other, and their bond is strong. When going on missions or hunting down pirates, Gale always makes sure that he tells Georgiana where he's going. He likes to know that she's safe, and feels as if she would like to know as well. Drew Taking Drew as a student, Gale has taught him Haki, and the duties of a marine, and how it's important to keep your own sense of justice or fall into slavery. Gale explains the way he sees the world and opens Drew's eyes to the problems of the pirate era, the corruption of the World Government, and reasons behind everything he's been told to do. Sengoku During the early stages of his career, Gale has studied intensively under Sengoku. Sometimes without his knowledge. He did his best to impress him and followed all orders he was given when Sengoku was promoted. Their relationship doesn't run deeper than that. Enemies Pirates He's always found pirates a rude and rowdy bunch. He believes that the world would be better without them. He regrets fighting some pirates, cause he thinks if they would've made the right choices in life, their strength could be used to help the marines. He's made a promise to bring peace to the world. And since pirates are the root of its chaos and disorder, they have to go. Airi Throughout the travels of the Gear Pirates, Gale and Airi have had multiple encounters. Now when he's going after them he sees them, he challenges her to a battle instantly. He's become fascinated by her determination, and became fond of her. After one fight, he actually tells her that, "If You Were a Marine, I Would Marry you." Other Gustavo His father, a famous pirate. Although he's been charged with taking him down, he can never bring himself to do it. This is the man that helped raise him. Unlike other pirate parents, Gustavo took a break to raise Gale and Georgiana. He formed a father-son bond that couldn't be broken. Each time they meet is pins Gale between, Right and Wrong, Duty and Morals, and he asks himself why? Why can't he do it? Category:Marine Category:Vice Admiral Category:Swordsman Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Character Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Male Category:Human Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Haki Users Category:One Piece 2nd Generation